


Devotional

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Series: the stupid idiot chronicles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata go on their first date, which, of course, didn't go as expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: the stupid idiot chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Devotional

It was midday a week after Kageyama asked Hinata on an official date. He waited for the ginger on a park bench. He tapped his feet on the concrete and his heart rate increased by every second.

He’d never been on a date before. Not a real one, anyway. He was sure Hinata could tell he’d never been kissed by how awkward their first couple had been.

Unless Hinata never kissed anyone before, either. He didn’t know. He would remind himself to ask later. The question would open a can of worms. He dreaded answering any follow up questions.

Kageyama had one boyfriend before. He didn’t count it because it was middle school. No one counted middle school. Besides, he didn’t really understand what he was getting into and he regretted it. He didn’t want to talk about it if he could avoid it.

He was broken out of his gaze when his concentrated view of concrete was broken by a pair of sneakers. He looked up, blocking the sun with his hand, and smiled at Hinata.

“Hey!” He said, standing.

“Hi,” Hinata smiled back.

Kageyama leaned in and snuck a kiss on the ginger’s cheek. He took his hand and led him away from the bench of brooding.

“What’s the plan today?” Hinata asked.

“Thought we could get lunch,” Kageyama said.

He spent a lot of time thinking about their date, but could never quite figure out what they should do. Nothing he thought of really screamed “Hinata!”. He considered a movie but shuddered at the thought of him trying to focus for that long.

“That sounds awesome,” Hinata said. “This new place opened and I’ve been wanting to go.”

“Lead the way,” Kageyama smiled.

When they got to the new restaurant they were confronted with a large sign reading ‘CLOSED’.

“Damn,” Hinata said.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama said, hand on his chin. “I live nearby. I’ll just cook us something.”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama for a minute before laughing, “You can cook?”

“Some of us have skills outside volleyball,” Kageyama smirked.

“Hey, I have skills!” Hinata shouted as they started walking again.

“Oh, yeah?” Kageyama asked. “Like what?”

“I am a phenomenal singer,” Hinata crossed his arms.

Kageyama snorted, “Really? Well, you'll have to serenade me sometime.”

“You don’t deserve that,” Hinata stuck his tongue out at him.

“Oh, calm down,” Kageyama chuckled. “I know you have other skills. I have kissed you, after all.”

“I’m not actually that good,” Hinata stopped walking and looked at him. “You just make me seem good by comparison.”

They stared at each other in silence for half a beat before Kageyama reached out for him and Hinata began running. Kageyama took off after him, laughing all the way.

-

“Are you parents here?” Hinata asked nervously as Kageyama unlocked the door.

“Mm, no,” Kageyama said. “They’re not home very often. They’re pretty busy.”

“Oh, sounds lonely.”

“Nah, it’s not bad. I’m hardly home, either. So it evens out.”

Kageyama opened the door and let Hinata in first. Every house has a distinct smell and Hinata never smelled a more neutral home. The immediate neatness of the place was also indicative of being consistently unoccupied. Living people couldn’t maintain a household so tightly.

“It’s really nice in here,” Hinata gaped.

“Yeah, I like it,” Kageyama said.

He led his date to the kitchen, where he gaped at the expensive looking appliances and countertops. Was Kageyama rich? He wondered what being an only child must be like as the brunet rummaged through the cabinets.

“What would you like?” Kageyama asked.

“Dealer’s choice.”

“I like it. Want anything to drink?”

“Sure,” Hinata smiled.

Kageyama grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice, “Do you want ice?”

“No, thanks! This is good,” he said as he took it.

Hinata watched Kageyama work his way around the kitchen humming. He chopped and cut and warmed his pans. Soon the room was filled with the sound of boiling water and sizzling fish.

“What is that?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama paused and looked up from the cutting board, “It’s called dulse.”

“Weird,” Hinata said.

Kageyama picked a small piece up and held it to Hinata, “Try it. It’s the best part of everything it’s in. It’s also really good for you.”

Hinata took it and ate it. He expected it to taste like cabbage but it was salty. It kind of tasted like bacon, but only a little.

“That’s so good! What the hell?” Hinata asked as he stole another piece off the cutting board. Kageyama laughed and put his knife down to tend to the fish.

Hinata watched him for a bit before his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and read the caller ID.

‘Kenma’

“Hey, I’ve been expecting this. You cool if I take it?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Hinata picked up the call and put it on speaker, for full transparency.

“Hey, you’re on with Kageyama, too!”

“Oh,” Kenma’s flat voice rang out. “I don’t care.”

Kageyama’s shoulders tensed. Him again? He supposed he really needed to just make peace with the idea that he wasn’t going away permanently.

“How’d it go?” Hinata asked.

“Fine,” Kenma said. “Kuroo told me he’d wanted to ask for a long time. Said he couldn’t read me so he didn’t.”

“Wow! So you guys could have been together for much longer by now?”

“I guess so,” Kenma said. “It’s better late than never.”

“Very true! So is it like official or is it just a ‘take it slow and see where it goes’ kinda deal?”

“It’s not official but it’s basically official.”

“I love that for you!”

“Yeah. So what about your date?”

“I’m actually on it right now!”

“Oh. Have you asked him if he—“

Hinata hurriedly hung up the call and feigned innocence, “Nothing.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrow at him but just finished plating the food.

“It’s salmon, roasted potatoes, asparagus and, of course, dulse.”

Hinata gaped at his plate, “This is incredible!”

“At least try it first,” Kageyama laughed.

Hinata took his fork and tried one of everything. His taste buds were melting. It wasn’t the best thing he’d ever had, but for a high school first year in his own kitchen? Pretty damn good.

“Quit volleyball and become a chef,” Hinata pointed at the food with his fork. “You’re way better at this.”

The food in Kageyama’s mouth kept him from telling him to fuck off, so he opted just to blink at him instead. Hopefully the message got across.

They smiled warmly at each other.

-

After their meal, Hinata offered to help with dishes.

“Thanks, but we have a dishwasher. It’s all good,” Kageyama said as he rinsed the dishes and put them in the machine. 

“Oh, okay. What do you want to do now?”

Kageyama bit his lip, he hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“I know! Let’s go look at your room and make fun of you!” Hinata answered his own question.

Kageyama sighed but agreed. A bad idea was better than nothing. He led Hinata up the stairs and to the second room on the right. He pushed the door open and Hinata was bouncing with anticipation.

When Hinata walked in the room he was… disappointed. The walls were white, completely barren. His bed was made neatly with black sheets. He had a desk that sported a solitary lamp. Once again, the room was so well maintained Hinata refused to believe a living human being lived there.

“Oh,” he said.

“This is it,” Kageyama said.

He fell onto the bed, which was made so tightly the sheets didn’t move. Hinata sat in the chair at the desk. There was no way that was actually his room.

“Where are all your volleyball awards?”

“Oh, my parents like to keep them in the entertaining space. They say it makes for good conversation.”

“Oh,” Hinata repeated.

Kageyama leaned up on one arm, “So, what did you need to ask me?”

Hinata’s face went red, “Oh, um. I don’t know how to ask without being rude.”

“Noted.”

“Oh, okay… Um, have you… Was I your first kiss?”

Kageyama joined in on the blushing. He really talked to Kenma about that? Did the little Nekoma runt think he was an inexperienced loser?

“Yeah,” he said. “I was actually going to ask you the same thing.”

“Oh,” Hinata looked down. “No, you’re not.”

Kageyama’s stomach dropped. He felt a weird amount of jealousy, which he knew was unjustified. He shoved the emotion down.

“Who was it? If you don’t mind me asking,” Kageyama said.

“Yukitaka Izumi. He was on my team in middle school,” Hinata said.

“Oh,” Kageyama paused for a beat too long. “You just have a thing for kissing your teammates.”

“Not true!”

“When we graduate you’re gonna leave me for your new teammate,” Kageyama teased.

“Oh, get stuffed,” Hinata laughed and moved to the bed.

“So you’ve never dated anyone, then?”

“Uh,” Kageyama’s brain froze. “I… have.”

Hinata cocked his head at the strained response, “Are you lying?”

“No,” Kageyama sighed as he fell back onto the mattress. “I just don’t like thinking about it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“No, you were honest with me, so… Okay. You know Tōru Oikawa?”

Hinata stared on in shock. 

“He plays for Aoba Johsai? Purple hair, psychopath?”

Hinata didn’t move.

“We just beat them to go to the finals? Talks all slow and weird? Hates everything? Hugest asshole we know? Okay, I’m running out of ways to describe him.”

“I know who he is, Kageyama! That’s the problem!”

“Problem?”

“What were you doing with someone like that?”

“That’s why I don’t like talking about it,” Kageyama looked away. “I regret every second of it.”

“You poor thing,” Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s head in a hug. “It’s over now… And we crushed his dreams and the semifinals.”

Kageyama laughed, “Yeah, that felt pretty good. But to be honest, back then I looked up to him. He knew that and took advantage of it. I’m pretty sure he was using me to discover his sexuality. But my parents found out before anything could happen, thank god, but they flipped. To this day I’m not sure if they were angry ‘cause of the older kid trying to use their son or ‘cause their kid was with a boy.”

Hinata frowned, “That’s really terrible. I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be. I’m happy where I am. Hate him or not, I know my sexuality now because of him.”

“You would’ve figured it out,” Hinata mumbled into his hair. “So, there’s a chance your parents will flip when they know about me?”

“I won’t lie, there is the chance.”

They sat in silence for a bit. The sound of a clock ticking cut through the air. 

“You know I’m gonna fight for you, right?” Kageyama asked. “You’re worth it.”

“Thank you,” Hinata kissed the top of his head.

Kageyama craned his neck and met the ginger’s lips. It felt weird to reach up to him. His heart swelled as he tasted Hinata’s lips. From so close he could smell his detergent and shampoo. His hand found its way to orange hair and tangled itself in it.

Hinata sighed against his lips and repositioned himself into a more comfortable spot. Kageyama no longer had to strain his neck and could deepen the kiss. Hinata snuck his tongue into his mouth and tugged at his shirt. Kageyama gently pushed him by his shoulder back into the mattress.

Hinata ran his hands up Kageyama’s back under his shirt. He felt the goosebumps rise up on the brunets skin in their wake. Kageyama traced Hinata’s jaw with small kisses then went back to his lips.

“Hinata,” he broke away after a minute. “You’re vibrating.”

“Huh?” he asked. “Oh!”

Hinata pulled his phone from his pocket and cursed as he read the caller ID. He answered the call and placed it on speaker.

“Are you okay?” Sugawara’s voice sounded concerned.

“Yeah! Sorry we’re late! We’ll be right there!” Hinata shouted.

“We? Oh, good, you're with Tobio? We couldn’t reach him.”

“Hi, Suga, sorry about that,” Kageyama said.

“It’s okay! Just hurry please,” they could practically hear his understanding smile. “Daichi is getting impatient.”

All the comfort Sugawara built was immediately shattered. The call dropped and they stared at each other for a second before jumping from the bed and racing to the door.

-

They ran into the gym completely out of breath. It was a record time for Kageyama. He was too scared to feel proud. He rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He felt an ominous presence in front of him.

“I’m so sorry, Daichi,” he panted. “Please don’t kill me.”

“Start showing up on time and I won’t have to.”

When Kageyama looked up his blood ran cold when he saw Daichi’s smile. Oh, he was screwed. He let the image burn in his mind for next time he considered being late to practice.

Sugawara looked between the two and noticed their swollen lips and Hinata’s mussed hair.

“Good date?” He asked innocently.

Tanaka and Nishinoya took the bait and started ribbing on them, clearly relishing every shade of red their faces turned.

“Get bent,” Hinata said.

“You totally screwed,” Tanaka laughed.

“Keep it up and your face will get screwed by my fists,” Kageyama snarled.

“Oh, god,” Tsukishima said. “I’m gonna stop showing up to these soon.”

“Come on, guys,” Tadashi laughed. “We were about to play a set.”

“Yeah!” They yelled, running onto the court.

Soon enough, they’d all forgotten the awkward encounter as the game consumed them.

-

After a few good hours of practice, they all split to go home. Hinata and Kageyama walked together to where they had to diverge on their separate ways home.

They stopped by the guardrail across from the school. They looked at the lights of the city below.

“You know, Kageyama,” Hinata said.

“Hm?” He looked down at the ginger.

“Thanks for today. I had a great time.”

Kageyama stared down at him, a fond smile playing across his face.

“Yeah,” he put his hand on Hinata’s head, “me too.”

He used to find the glimmer in Hinata’s eyes familiar, but somewhere along the way it changed. There was the usual determination and fire, but there was something more. Every time Hinata looked at him with those saucer eyes, he felt special. His heart clenched as the ginger’s cheeks glowed pink.

Hinata leaned up and kissed him. It was the short and warm sort of kiss. Kageyama smiled into it before pulling away.

“You’re such a dork,” he said.

They smiled and turned back towards the lights. They stared for a moment, neither wanting to leave just yet.

“Hey, Shōyō,” Kageyama said.

When Hinata turned to face him, Kageyama was already looking. He stared up into his cool eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

He took the shorter boy’s hand into his own. He then wrapped his arms around him as he leaned into his chest. He was at the perfect height that his head fit right below his chin. It was nice. He held Hinata close to him, thinking there was no place he’d rather be.

“I’d have it no other way,” he said into his chest.

“Exclusively?”

“Yes,” he smiled into Kageyama’s jacket. “I’m hopelessly devoted to you.”


End file.
